Decendência X
by nana.hachiko
Summary: Imagine como seria o Instituto Xavier nos dias de hoje. Se algumas das catástrofes anteriores não tivessem acontecido. Quem virá ameaçar a existência no planeta, e quais serão os novos heróis? Estas respostas você confere em Decendência X. Prepare-se!
1. Chapter 1

Londres, quatro horas da manhã. O silêncio daquela noite parecia agravar a situação. Em seu quarto, uma garota revirava de um lado a outro de sua cama, esperando encontrar uma faísca de sono, ou qualquer outra razão que fizesse sua mente descansar por um instante sequer.

Victoria Le Fay, uma adolescente comum de dezesseis anos, bonita, inteligente e misteriosa. Nada a tornaria diferente das demais adolescentes, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe: o gene x.

A perseguição contra os mutantes estava aumentando com o passar dos dias. Além de sentir-se uma aberração, precisava pensar numa maneira eficiente de superar os ataques constantes contra sua espécie. Há três dias, não podia dormir. Tentava ao máximo, mas tudo o que conseguia eram breves cochilos. O vento frio soprava janela adentro, e por um momento o mundo inexistia. Logo voltava a pensar nas palavras duras que ouvira à socapa a respeito de sua própria existência, e o silêncio que deveria trazer-lhe a sensação de calmaria, na verdade a fazia suspeitar de que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Tentando manter os olhos fechados, ouviu um enorme barulho que fez com que a moça sentasse imediatamente na cama, assustada. Correu até a janela de seu quarto, onde podia ver um prédio muito próximo pegando fogo. Era óbvio que aquilo não foi um acidente. Ainda mais numa vila de mutantes, em tempos como esses.

- Filhos da... – mordeu os lábios com raiva e preocupação, virou-se e pegou a grande mochila que havia preparado há alguns dias, caso precisasse fugir.

Com a mochila pendurada em um dos braços, parou e olhou seu reflexo no espelho à sua frente. Estava com uma calça preta macia e regata branca colada ao corpo. Sua expressão de desapontamento foi extremamente clara. Como não pensou na roupa adequada antes? Agora não havia mais tempo. Abriu seu armário e puxou uma blusa cinza de moletom. Abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegou sua adaga, guardando-a junto ao corpo, num local seguro e de fácil acesso. Calçou o all star vermelho baixo, aproveitando a meia soquete branca que estava em seu pé. Colocou o celular no bolso, e pronto.

Correu até a janela da sala e percebeu a aproximação dos possíveis responsáveis pelo acidente do outro prédio. Tocou o alarme de incêndio para que os outros moradores pudessem escapar. Teria usado a escada, mas decidiu descer por ali mesmo. Escalou até parte do andar de baixo, e logo pulou. Victoria morava no terceiro andar. Chegou ao chão de pé, o que era surpreendente até mesmo para ela, mas não havia tempo para pensar naquilo. Abaixou-se um pouco e correu até o prédio onde o fogo se alastrava.

Famílias corriam e crianças choravam. Alguns andares já haviam se perdido no fogo, enquanto um grupo de mutantes tentava resolver o problema. Diversos eram seus poderes, e cada um ajudava da forma que podia. Os que podiam enxergar por raios-x ajudavam a localizar as pessoas no edifício. Homens elásticos se esticavam para resgatar as pessoas nos diversos andares. O mesmo acontecia com os voadores e os dotados de teletransporte. Os que dominavam a água, bem... Não é preciso dizer o que estavam fazendo.

Enfim, muitos estavam a ajudar as vítimas daquele incidente. Apesar da destruição do local, tudo parecia estar sob controle agora. Algumas pessoas conversavam sobre o que poderia ter originado aquela explosão. Até então, Victoria pensava que era apenas um incêndio. Provocado, mas um incêndio. Agora, explosão? Oras... era óbvio que não teria sido um acidente.

- Filhos da... – mordendo a boca outra vez, colocou a mochila no chão, abrindo um pequeno compartimento frontal, de onde tirou um elástico para seus longos cabelos negros. Prendeu-os num belo e macio rabo de cavalo, o que deveria facilitar muito.

Colocou a mochila nas costas outra vez, quando ouviu outro grande barulho. Olhou para trás e viu o prédio onde morava em chamas, e grande parte dos moradores já havia saído, graças ao disparo do alarme de incêndio. A melancolia começou a atingir sua alma ao assistir seu lar em chamas, sem saber onde isso tudo iria parar. As pessoas ao redor se desesperando, e tudo começaria outra vez. Victoria precisava resistir aos ataques de tristeza que tentavam invadir seu coração naquele momento. Segurou forte as alças da mochila que estava em si e correu o máximo que pôde. Estava ofegante, mas não devia parar enquanto não chegasse à estação de trem mais próxima.

Chegando lá, sem rumo, sentou em um dos bancos da estação para pegar um pouco de ar. E o que faria dali em diante? Pegou sua pequena caderneta onde havia anotado importantes informações, que talvez precisasse em situações emergentes como esta. Mas o que faria? Largar o colégio assim no final do ano, parar de trabalhar naquela lanchonete legal e fazer o que? Não tinha mais uma casa para voltar, e mesmo que tivesse, não seria nada seguro.

- Instituto Xavier para Estudos Avançados... – lia em sua caderneta, abaixando a voz a cada palavra. – é isso!

Lá dizia que o Instituto ficava no Condado de Westchester, Nova York. Victoria não fazia idéia de onde ficava esse condado, mas ir para os Estados Unidos, apesar de absurdo, parecia ser sua única opção.

Há algum tempo ouvira falar a respeito deste instituto, que também era uma escola para os adolescentes. Lá poderia desenvolver seus poderes e ter uma vida adequada, além de não ter de parar os estudos.

Decidiu então partir. Já eram quase seis horas da manhã. Pegou um trem até o aeroporto de Londres, onde teve de suportar a incessante conversa de duas senhoras a respeito de suas unhas dos pés e em novas táticas para rejuvenescer a pele. Chegando ao aeroporto, comprou uma passagem para o próximo vôo até Nova York, justamente na poltrona ao lado de uma criança desagradável que além de fazer barulho e outras coisas irritantes que as crianças fazem, dormiu pendendo para o lado de Victoria. Que alegria. Horas seguidas sem pronunciar uma única palavra, a não ser nos guichês de compra de passagens. Não que o silêncio fosse ruim. A moça costumava gostar de ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Isto é, quando conseguia abster-se do barulho do ambiente.

Nova York, duas horas da tarde. Victoria acaba de chegar à mansão X, onde é recepcionada por um belo homem, com um físico incrível, usando uma espécie de óculos super estiloso, além da roupa que chamou a atenção.

- Seja bem-vinda ao Instituto Xavier para Estudos Avançados. Eu sou Scott Summers, mas por aqui sou conhecido como Ciclope. Não se preocupe, você está a salvo agora. Eu vou pedir para que alguma das moças te ajude com o seu quarto, e mais tarde daremos uma volta pelo local, e lhe mostrarei tudo por aqui. Certo? – e sorriu de um jeito encantador.

- C...claro! – sorriu Victoria encabulada – obrigada pela recepção.

- Não se preocupe com isso! Agora vamos resolver a questão do seu quarto. Você terá que dividi-lo com outra aluna, pode decorá-lo da maneira que achar melhor, desde que respeite as regras que vai receber mais pra frente. Sinta-se à vontade, aqui agora é a sua casa. Nos encontraremos aqui mesmo, no saguão de entrada, as seis e meia. Pode ser que chegue algum outro novato até lá. Ah, também vou precisar que preencha alguns papéis pra mim.

- Tudo bem, estarei aqui. – tímida, sorriu e despediu-se, sendo levada pela mulher designada por Ciclope.

A moça era linda e parecia ser muito poderosa. Não deu muita abertura para conversas, e nem havia se apresentado até então. Mostrou-lhe um quarto grande, ainda vazio. Sua companheira ainda não estava lá.

- Aqui estão dois uniformes no seu tamanho. Me avise se não servirem. Você deve estar as seis horas no saguão de entrada para encontrar o professor Ciclope. Não precisa ir de uniforme. Não se atrase.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. – intimidada desta vez.

- Sua companheira de quarto ainda não chegou, ou não foi definida. Mas logo ela chegará. Você pode escolher a cama que preferir, já que ela não está aqui ainda. Se precisar de alguma ajuda, tecle zero no telefone do quarto. Se precisar falar comigo, procure por Ororo Munroe ou Tempestade.

E saiu, sem esperar resposta ou qualquer tipo de apresentação e agradecimento. Nada. Victoria apenas engoliu tudo o que a moça disse, afinal, foi num único disparo. Até ficou mais a vontade depois que a mulher saiu.

O quarto tinha duas camas, uma televisão, uma grande escrivaninha onde as duas meninas poderiam estudar, prateleiras até o teto na parede da mesma, a janela na parede contrária à porta, ou seja, mais próxima de uma das camas. A porta do banheiro ficava na parede contrária às camas, e na direção do meio. Criados mudos para ambas e sistema de calefação interna. Os guarda-roupas ficavam ao lado de cada cama, embutidos na parede. Victoria decidiu ficar com a cama próxima à janela. Guardou suas coisas de forma sistemática no guarda-roupas e nos outros locais, conforme necessário, desejando que sua companheira de quarto fosse no mínimo normal. Tomou um banho, trocou-se e resolveu descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanhecia em Westchester, o que, na opinião de Julliet não fazia diferença nenhuma, só que o sol estava atrapalhando seu tão feliz e confortável sono, mas ele não era o único. Não demorou muito para sua colega de quarto se levantar, ir ao banheiro umas três ou quatro vezes, reclamar das roupas, jogando-as para o outro lado quarto, mexer na escrivaninha, e claro todas as coisas que poderiam irritar uma pessoa que está querendo ter mais uns quinze minutos de sono.

Julliet, após cinco minutos com o edredom sobre a cabeça e toda paciência que consiguiu reunir, se levantou desistindo da sua conduta calma e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha. Por um instante antes de escovar os dentes a garota se olhou no espelho, como era de se esperar, seu cabelo estava extremamente bagunçado. Depois de lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, pentear os cabelos e prendê-los, saiu do banheiro.

Felizmente sua colega já havia saído, sendo assim ela poderia se trocar calmamente, sem acidentes ou berros e insultos. Julliet não precisava acordar cedo para se arrumar, teoricamente, a primeira roupa que ela via no guarda-roupa estava ótima e seria aquela mesma. Por outro lado, achar seus livros era uma tarefa um tanto árdua. Depois de bem uns quinze minutos revirando o quarto, a menina se jogou na cama que, para a surpresa e fúria da mesma, estava encharcada.

-Mas que mer... – exclamou a menina, pisando duro para fora do quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que algo estourava lá dentro, a lâmpada provavelmente.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse achar sua "querida" colega de quarto e fazer a cabeça da mesma explodir (ou pelo menos era uma das hipóteses mais sãs que se passavam por sua cabeça), ela se viu sendo arrastada para a sala de aula.

-Quem é o palh... David! Por que está literalmente me arrastando? – perguntou Julliet, indignada. O amigo tinha a mania irritante de impedir Julliet de acabar com Ashley, sua amada colega.

-Porque eu conheço essa cara, é a cara de "A Ashley começou o dia me irritando e vou explodir a cabeça dela!" – respondeu David soltando a amiga.

-Eu?! Explodir a cabeça da Ashleyzinha?! Nunca – respondeu Julliet, fingindo-se de ofendida, enquanto David ria – só arrancar pedaços do coro cabeludo dela, junto com aqueles cabelinhos loiros... É mais criativo.

-Hã... Ahã... Sei... Escuta se você não gosta da sua colega de quarto por que não troca?

-Ah! Claro... e deixar ela ganhar?! Nem pensar!

-Ai! Meu Deus... E o que você vai fazer então?

-Pó de mico no xampu, que tal?

-Acho que você seria suspensa...

-Hum tem razão... Bom, tenho que ir. Ética, e você?

-Artes. Vou indo, ou o profº Logan faz picadinho de mim...

- Faz mesmo. Almoço na mesa de sempre? - perguntou ela, um pouco mais alto para que o amigo pudesse ouvir.

-Ok – respondeu ele no mesmo tom, e sumiu entre os alunos.

Assim, a garota entrou na sala e sentou em uma das carteiras de trás. Ela detestava a aula. Na sua opinião, era uma perda de tempo total. Ainda mais com a versão adulta da Ashley lecionando. Emma Frost era uma mulher linda e com curvas definidas, era também educada e metódica. Não havia uma exata razão para ela não gostar da professora só sabia que não gostava dela.

Depois de Ética, veio física. A matéria estava ficando mais difícil do que ela esperava, mas isso não era um problema. Após as aulas da manhã, que passaram sem grandes acontecimentos, Julliet foi esperar os amigos no saguão. Não demorou muito, David e mais dois meninos se juntaram a ela. Enquanto esperavam a última amiga para se juntar, um grupo de três pessoas passou por eles, dois meninos e uma garota.

-Nossa! Vocês viram aquela garota? –disse um dos meninos.

-Eu vi! E que garota...- respondeu o outro.

-Vocês, hein! A menina mal entrou e já querem pegar ela, e ai David que acha? Novatos? – perguntou Julliet.

-Acho... Pela cara de impressionados, mas é meio tarde pra entrarem né? Novembro... – Respondeu o garoto.

-É, acho... Vamos? – perguntou ela para os demais. Os dois continuavam comentando sobre a misteriosa novata.

Quando os cinco chegaram à cafeteria, estavam entretidos numa discussão sobre as características dos professores. Claro que a conversa virou uma brincadeira.

-Então July? Que você vai fazer? – perguntou David.

-Ah... Vou falar com Xavier.

-Huum... você explodiu a cabeça da Ashley? – perguntou Eric, um dos gêmeos, que andavam com Julliet.

-Ou deu ela de alimento pra alguém pavoroso? – perguntou James, o outro gêmeo.

-Não! Que mania de vocês acharem que eu sempre penso em explodir a menina! Isso foi só nos três primeiros meses que estava aqui, certo?! E quanto a usar ela de alimento para o Dente-de-Sabre, não tinha pensado nisso, então obvio que não fiz...

-Que droga – disseram os dois juntos, e Eric acrescentou – seria bom ver isso, né James?

-Siim – disse outro num tom maligno.

-Vocês me dão medo... – falou Julliet.

-Mas e aquela garota de mais cedo, hein? – se expressou Patrick, outro amigo de Julliet.

-Nem me fala! Mal posso espera pra saber em que sala ela ta! – falou James.

-Viu, você podia mudar de quarto por nós July! – Reclamou Eric.

-Como é? – disseram Julliet e David.

-Oras, se a July mudar de quarto tem probabilidade de cair com a novata, bem e ai... – disse James, que logo ao terminar a frase sorria maliciosamente, bem como o irmão.

-Vocês não prestam... – disse David tentando não rir.

-É sério! Todos os caras estão falando dela! Ah, qual é... Não custa nada. Por favor?

Julliet, no entanto, estava pensativa e só respondeu quando os gêmeos berraram ao seu ouvido.

-No que você tanto pensa? – perguntou Eric.

-Ou em quem... – corrigiu James.

-Em vocês – todos se espantaram, inclusive os gêmeos, porém James sorria para menina maliciosamente. – me pergunto quantos pecados a mãe de vocês cometeu para parir dois demônios do grau de vocês! – acrescentou fingindo-se de abismada.

Todos riram. Já estavam se levantando para levar as bandejas para lavar e ir para a aula, mas antes de que ela realmente saísse, David falou tanto para ela mudar de quarto que conseguiu convencer a menina, que após perder a paciência e estourar umas lâmpada e a mochila de Patrick, disse que falaria com Xavier ao fim das aulas.

Assim, os gêmeos seguiram Julliet para as aulas, os três eram da mesma turma, mas os irmãos jamais iam à primeira aula, exceto quando tinham artes ou matemática, então eles se asseguravam de acordar com uns cinco ou seis despertadores.

Assim que suas aulas terminaram, Julliet se dirigiu até a sala de Xavier e esperou alguns minutos do lado de fora. Assim que a sala se esvaziou, entrou e explicou a situação. Após uns minutos pensando, Xavier disse que verificaria se havia algum quarto livre. A menina sinceramente desejava ter outro quarto livre... Afinal, quem poderia ser pior que a Ashley? Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, a novata pela qual os meninos ficaram apaixonados passou por ela, aquela seria sim, um páreo duro para Ashley.

Ela entrou atrasada em sua aula, entregou o bilhete para a professora, se dirigiu ao fundo da sala e ficou lá. O resto do dia se passou sem que nada importante acontecesse, até que o último sinal tocou, anunciando o fim das aulas. Antes mesmo que os outros tivessem começado a guardar os cadernos na mochila, Julliet já estava fechando a sua e se levantando.

Ela estava quase na sala do diretor quando foi puxada pelo braço, forçando-a a ficar de frente para a pessoa. Ah, como ela odiava que as pessoas fizessem aquilo... Era como se seus amigos fizessem questão de ignorar sua completa falta de coordenação motora.

-David, você pode só... James? – perguntou ela, encarando o ruivo a sua frente surpresa. – Erm... Peguei seu caderno ou coisa assim?

-Não, só que você voou pra fora da sala... Aconteceu alguma coisa, July? – perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

-Nada, vou ver se mudo de quarto... Lembra? Agitar a novata pra você e o Eric? – brincou ela... Era estranho demais o amigo sério.

-Ahhh... Bom nesse caso não se esqueça de marcar em dias diferentes pra mim e pro Eric oks? – continuou ele. – A gente se vê, July!

Assim que ele saiu, ela se virou rindo e entrou na sala. O professor não estava, então, por uns breves segundos ela considerou a hipótese de voltar no dia seguinte, mas a lembrança de Ashley a manteve na sala esperando. Demorou uns cinco minutos, antes que Xavier entrasse pela porta dos fundos.

-Está me esperando há muito tempo, Crossy? – perguntou o professor.

-Não, cheguei agora a pouco. Hum, sem querer parecer mal educada, mas o senhor conseguiu um quarto novo para mim?

-Sim consegui, mas como no seu quarto anterior, já há uma menina nesse quarto, ainda quer se mudar? – perguntou ele.

-Quero sim, muito obrigada professor, qual o número do quarto, e será que posso ir pra lá hoje já?

-Claro que sim, se precisar de ajuda é só chamar uma das professoras... você sabe, não? O quarto é o número 707, mais alguma coisa? – disse ele, sorrindo.

-Não, muito obrigada mesmo, professor – dizendo isso, a menina saiu do escritório do diretor e correu para seu quarto. Começou a reunir seus pertences e pô-los na mala. Depois de uma hora quase deste processo, Julliet saia do seu quarto com duas malas de viagem grandes e duas caixas de papelão cheias de bichos de pelúcia e coisas do gênero.

Após percorrer uns dois corredores, ela virou no terceiro e foi até o final. Na porta à direita, viu o número 707 gravado na plaquinha de alumínio, sendo assim ela virou a maçaneta e adentrou no quarto toda sorridente.

-BONJOUUR! – exclamou ela escancarando a porta – Como vai min...

Porém Julliet parou no meio da frase assim que abriu os olhos, lá estava sentada na cama a novata de antes. A garota encarava Julliet um pouco assustada, bom pode-se imaginar o porquê, não? Porém, a única coisa que Julliet pôde pensar foi "Aaaah! Não estou acreditando! É praga! Só pode! Me livrei de uma, vem a outra!"

Enquanto isso a garota olhava para Julliet extremamente surpresa, e um pouco incomodada. Em sua mente, os pensamentos estavam na seguinte linha de raciocínio – "ah... era só o que me faltava. Mais uma esquisita. Que alegria."


End file.
